1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flame retardant materials, and in particular relates to flame retardant agents thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flame retardant agents are important processing agents, and demand for flame retardant agents are less than that of plasticizers. Halogen-based flame retardant agents are banned in the European Union due to their production of toxic gases such as dioxin or furan when burnt. Phosphorous-based flame retardant agents are safer than that of halogen-based flame retardant agents. However, they often cause eutrophication of rivers and lakes. In addition, phosphorous-based flame retardant agents easily hydrolyze, thereby degrading the reliability of products. Endothermic inorganic flame retardant agents such as aluminum hydroxide or magnesium hydroxide are environmental friendly. However, their additive amounts must be high to achieve flame retardant effects. As such, the high additive amounts of the inorganic flame retardant agents may reduce mechanical properties of products, thereby limiting the application of products. Accordingly, a novel halogen-free, phosphorous-free, highly effective, minimal smoke, low toxic and low amount of additive flame retardant agent is called-for.